


touchy

by eatsung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Cuddling, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Short, Slice of Life, markhyuck if you squint extremely hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsung/pseuds/eatsung
Summary: “jisung.”the younger hums in acknowledgement, pulling himself closer. his long limbs are almost knotted up, his legs pulled up as far as the couch allows him to.“jisung, why are you cuddling me?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	touchy

renjun isn’t too sure when jisung had started becoming more touchy with him — maybe it had started when they were watching that horror movie, that jisung had _insisted_ on watching even if he was well aware of how neither of them could handle scary things well.

maybe it was that week were jaemin was mad at him for breaking his new camera that he insisted to sleep in jeno’s room, so renjun, who though the entire thing was rather dramatic, invited jisung to stay in his room.

(on a side-note, jisung had been the first one to whine and complain when he and jaemin were the only ones who didn’t have a room to themselves, but after one night of sleeping alone, realized it was actually a little scary.)

maybe it was after renjun spent more and more time with yangyang, the two of them always busy playing games or renjun just visiting the other’s dorm so he could spent time with the cats and his newfound friend. yangyang and him had known him for a while, had even hung out, but working together somehow felt different.

renjun loved dream like a second family, but something about being able to speak chinese had always felt a little bit different, a little more familiar — which was also the reason he was sad chenle moved out of the dorms to stay with his family.

maybe it was that time jisung walked in on him and xuxi sharing a kiss in the middle of the bathroom.

renjun had tried talking to him about it, explained how the younger didn’t need to worry, that it had simply been because lucas was feeling down and they were friends, good friends, and that it was _nothing_ , that sometimes they all felt a bit lonely, but jisung always just brushed him off, saying he understood and that renjun didn’t need to explain himself to him.

renjun doesn’t like sungchan very much, he thinks.

it’s not a nice thought, he knows that, but it’s still there. it’s not like the younger had done anything — it was more a few small things.

firstly, he is freakishly tall, to the point where it made renjun angry. yes, lucas is about the same size and it didn’t drive him nearly as insane. yes, jisung is only a few centimeters smaller also.

still. that is not the point.

“sungchan is nice,” mark says as he drops down next to him on the couch, wearing his beanie, his newly-dyed ash-grey peaking out at the sides. “isn’t he, like, super nice?”

renjun looks up from his phone, shooting a look at mark, who is giving him an expectant look. the younger raises an eyebrow, turning his head a bit, just in time to see donghyuck softly hitting the aforementioned in a fit of giggles.

renjun looks back to mark, who is now squinting a little bit. disbelieving, the chinese scoffs. “oh, please. _now_ you like him?”

mark shrugs. “always have.”

shaking his head, the brunette sighs. his eyes wander back to sungchan, his eye twinkling, mouth hidden by his mask, hair hanging low into his face. sungchan _is_ nice, he reminds himself.

sometimes a little bit too nice, maybe.

“what do you think you’re doing?”

jisung chuckles a bit and renjun eyes the blush on his cheeks curiously as the younger slides between renjun’s torso and the book he’s reading, pressing his mop of messy blonde hair against the smaller’s chest.

“i’m cuddling you.” jisung turns himself on his back so he’s able to look right up renjun’s nostrils and the brunette gives him a look.

“cuddling me,” he states more than he asks and it tickles a bit when jisung nods, his ear pushed up against renjun’s stomach. “cuddling you,” he happily confirms.

renjun nods slowly, deciding not to comment anymore, instead just resuming to read his book until he hears the faint puffs of jisung’s laugh.

“hyung, you have a double-chin from this angle, it’s so cute.”

before the older can push him off, the blonde turns back to his side, burying his nose in renjun’s shirt, his right arm snaking around renjun, thus making it impossible for him to free himself.

renjun closes the book without checking on what side he was — he hadn’t been paying attention anyway.

“jisung.”

the younger hums in acknowledgement, pulling himself closer. his long limbs are almost knotted up, his legs pulled up as far as the couch allows him to.

“jisung, why are you cuddling me?”

of course renjun could guess why, a little bit at least. but still, he doesn’t want to make assumptions that could possibly be wrong. maybe jisung is upset, or homesick.

jisung misses chenle a lot these days, always excited when they can spend time together outside from schedules, but due to his injury and chenle not living with them anymore, that becomes less and less.

the younger hums once again, in thought. “don’t want you to get lonely, hyung.”

renjun nods, feigning understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> context:
> 
> \- renjun and lucas make out sometimes. platonically  
> \- jisung saw  
> \- renjun doesnt hate sungchan he just hates that sungchan is flirty and makes jisung flustered (everything in this sentence starting from sungchan is very canon btw)  
> \- mark always shoots down hyuck so when he got jealous bc of sungchan renjun judges him Hard  
> \- this doesnt necessarily have to be romantic but jisung is jealous of xuxi  
> \- so he offers to cuddle renjun so he doesnt have to feel lonely and kiss someone else
> 
> hope u enjoyed it even if it was very short and unedited <3


End file.
